Lovers of the BAU
by HotchStrauss18
Summary: Relationships can occur within the BAU.. Which ones you ask? You'll just have to read and find out! Rated M encase of later Sex Scenes.. Written for sazzieazzi
1. Chapter 1

Aaron's POV

My life couldn't get any better right at this moment. Except the fact that we have 2 victims that were raped and then stabbed 14 times! But thank god we are still in Virginia were I'm closer to Jack and My lover.

He smiled at that as he walked through the bullpen. The team exchanged confused glances.

HA! Must still be a shock to them to see me smile so much more often now. It had been exactly 9 months since they started dating and no one expected a thing. She had met Jack and they had hit it off right away and he was grateful for that because he was pretty sure he was in love and he wouldn't give it up just because his favourite people in the world didn't get along.

He knew they would eventually, she was great with kids he always adored her for that. Walking up to his office he was stopped as Dave stood in front of him, he walked into Dave's office after him. He saw Penelope sitting on one of the chairs, she stood once she saw him.

"Whats going on here Dave?" He asked.

"Aaron we know you are going to be pissed, but penny wanted to tell you that.. That we have been dating for the past 5 months" Dave answered.

Aaron smiled, this is exactly how they were going to look when they told the boss. "Dave its ok you clearly know how to keep it under wraps as long as it stays that way until I tell Chief Strauss." He looked at them both expectantly and they nodded. "Now get out my office I have a lot of work to do" he said jokingly.

They both scurried out of his office and he picked up his office phone and dialled Strauss' office. When she answered he asked if she would come to his office. She readily agreed.

Dave's POV.

As he watched Penelope walk to her office, he couldn't stop thinking about how happy he was. He and Penelope had been dating for a little over 5 months and during that time they had went on vacations to his Cabin in Little Creek.

He can just remember the look of amazement on he face as she stepped into the living room. "You call this a cabin, this is bigger than my apartment" she had said.

He was still surprised that Aaron had agreed to their relationship so quickly, WHAT THE HELL? Aaron had been smiling a lot since January and he just agreed to an inter-office relationship.

Something was going on with the man and dave sure as hell was going to find out what.

"David would you like to get out of the way and go day-dream in your office" OH NO! Aaron was going to tell the she devil about their relationship then she would for sure have his head on a Silver platter.

"Actually Erin i was thinking about the case and then an annoying voice seemed to interrupt me, but anyway good morning and have a good day" he said as he walked back into his office and plopped into his chair.

He sat trying to figure out what was going on with Aaron and why the hell he had been rude to the person that could throw him out on his ass in seconds. He was going to throw caution to the wind and apologise to the ice queen.

He got out of his chair and walked to Aaron's office without knocking he walked right in. What he saw blew him off-course.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He exclaimed.

Erin had Aaron pressed up against his desk, kissing him senseless and from where he was standing he was pretty sure he was going to walk in on a porno if he had been any later. When they heard his voice they broke apart, breathless.

They were searching for words to say to him as there mouths kept opening and closing but no words came out. Caught Red-Handed.

He smirked, Penelope is going to love hearing about this incident.

"Im starting to guess she is the reason that you haven't stopped smiling like a fool for the past 9 months" Aaron nodded "well if she makes you this happy, good luck in your relationship"

He turned and left, heading straight to Penelope's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin's POV.

As Erin walked back to her office, she was pondering what had just happened... What was David Rossi up to, he wished us good luck. Im so confused. Although Aaron and she hadn't wanted anyone to find out about their relationship yet, it felt good that someone knew even if it was Rossi.

Damn it! She inwardly cursed.. Aaron had called her to his office to discuss something, i get distracted to easily, well its not my fault the man is totally irresistible.

Thinking back to a few months ago when she was in total and utter distress, feeling like to turning to alcohol to solve all her problems, ever since her divorce her kids barely talked to her anymore, her life was a total wreck and then Aaron finally found her weeping in her office and didn't judge her or say anything he just wrapped his arms around her.

It had been so long since she had been held, she almost forgotten what it felt to be lost in someones embrace and without thinking she turned and kissed Aaron, he hesitated for a moment and then began kissing her.

They got so lost in the kiss that the next thing they were in her office, trying to catch their breaths, holding on to one another. Their affairs went on for a while until she realised that it was completely ridiculous what they were doing, acting like a couple of horny teenagers, having to sneak to hotel rooms in hopes that they weren't going to get caught.

She was simply tired of it. When she told him how she was feeling, he grabbed her and kissed her, then told her he felt exactly the same way, they then began dating. She couldn't be happier.

She quickly took her phone out of her skirt pocket and texted Aaron; '_you forgot to tell me what you needed to tell me :)'_

A few minutes later her phone buzzed Aaron had her texted her; '_i got distracted, ill tell you at home later'_

The easy way he referred to home put a smile on her face. It made it easy to think of a life they could spend together.

Penelope's POV.

Dave told her he had news for her, but he was being a stubborn SOB and waiting to tell her later and she need to know ASAP !

thinking back on the whole day they only thing that happened was them telling Hotch they were dating.. Which he took rather well.

_Hold up! If he was ok with our office romance then he must be breaking the fraternisation rules as well otherwise he wouldn't have been so ok with it. But who is he dating out if the unit? _

_Emily .. Nope shes seeing some hunk at the CIA, JJ definitely not she betrothed to Will and Hotch would never steal another mans girl and its not me of course who else is there? _ Her mind was on overdrive And then it hit her _oh my gosh! Its Strauss it makes sense now they both began to lighten up from January and Erin hasn't been as hard on the team as she used to be, she got divorced she must have been so upset that only Aaron had seen it! _

_Damn you Rossi! you knew about this and he was going to tell me later when this is seriously important news._

She quickly jumped out of her office chair and ran straight to Daves office.

"is it true?" She said breathlessly.

"is what true kitten?" He asked.

"don't kitten me when you knew Erin and Aaron were dating and you weren't planning on telling me until this evening!"

"thats my girl i knew you'd figure it out, but how did you figure it out?" He asked curious.

Penelope went on to tell Dave how she had figured out about Erin and Aaron's relationship.

"i think they would make a cute couple." She said.

"kitten i think they may be in love, you didn't see the way they looked at each other when i caught them and I'm sincerely happy for them, but I'm glad I'm not in their shoes when they have to tell the team" he responded.

"we are going to have to tell the team soon to you know and Morgan won't be so happy about it at first" she said.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it kitten, but for now let me take you to lunch"

"lead the way my italian Stallion" she quickly kissed his cheek before following him out of the bullpen.


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope's POV

After lunch she and dave headed back to the office. Dave had reports to finish so he gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed straight to his office.

Penelope had time to herself, so she turned to the topic of Aaron and Erin's relationship, she was truly happy for them Dave had told her how happy they had both looked when they were together. She was just worried if they broke up what would the aftermath result in. Erin would continue to come after the team but the result could become far worse, the team could be split up and no one would see each other again.

Another thing she didn't understand was how had they ended up together? They could barely stand in the same room as each other never mind actually staying at each others homes and now they are suddenly a couple.

And as far as telling the team is concerned, Penelope didn't want to be there for the explosion and by the explosion she mean't Derek Morgan. Maybe if she talked to Derek and explained to him how much they seem to be in love, he would understand.

But if she did tell Derek he would be sure to tell Emily, although she trusted Emily and Derek she didn't want them to find out yet, it was not her secret to tell anyone. Dave and her had planned to get Erin and Aaron out separately so they could find out how it happened.

But she wanted to see how they interacted when they were together. She quickly dialled Davids office number.

"Hello Kitten what's up?" Dave said as soon as he picked up the receiver.

"Dave i want to see them together, do you think maybe we could invite them out to dinner?" She replied.

"Of course, do you want me to ask Aaron and he can ask Erin?" "Yes i think that would be better, ill see you after work" she replied then put the phone down.

Aaron's POV.

When Erin had left his office. He had time to think about their whole relationship, he knew that from Dave's reaction that he was happy for them and for not starting world war 3 with his lover over it and for that he was thankful.

He knew that since Dave knew that he was going to tell Penelope about what he found this afternoon and for once Aaron didn't really care. He was happy with Erin, she makes him smile more often now, shes amazing with Jack. It him like a ton of bricks, just now he realised how much she actually means to him, he's now fully aware of how much he loves her.

Finally aware that someone else was in his office he looked up. Dave was standing there with a grin on his face, God its like that man can read minds, even looking at someone and he knows what they are thinking.

"you've got that 'i just realised I'm in love and Rossi already knows' look" said Dave.

"Yeah i do, but i don't care if you know i will shout the fact that I'm in love with her if you want me to" he replied evenly, he though he was still stumped about how Rossi could read him so well.

"Aaron that wont be necessary and i figured it out this morning that your both in love, i was just waiting until you finally figured it out, but anyway Penny wanted me to invite you both to dinner tonight, you up for it?"

"yeah sure, ill run up and tell Erin after, Dave i have a question"

"whats on your mind?"

"we have been dating for over 9 months now, do you think its still too early to ask her to marry me?"

Dave sat there with shock on his face, but quickly pulled himself together.

"Aaron do you love her? Could you see yourself living with he, building a life with her? Could you see her being a mother figure for Jack and you being a second Dad to her kids? And most of all can you see still being together in 20-30 years from now?"

"Dave you know i would have factored all that in before i even asked you, but i do love her with everything i have, i can see myself building a life with her and i have seem her with Jack she loves him and he loves her and i love her children and yes I'm pretty sure i would stay with her forever, she makes me happy and i don't think i could live without her"

"Then you have your answer, now go see her, we will meet you at the restaurant at seven"

"see you then" he said as he made his way out of his office quickly and up to Erin's. When he got to her office he opened the door quietly and stepped in, she was standing at her cabinet with a bunch of files her hand. He put his arms around her waist and twirled her round to face him.

"Aaron you scared me" she said as she swatted his arm.

"I'm sorry you looked so beautiful putting this batch of files away, i couldn't resist."

"so what do i owe this pleasant visit"

"we were invited to dinner with Dave and Penelope. what do you say you want to go?"

"of course i'd love to"

"one more thing"

"and what's that?"

"i love you"

Erin looked at him through watering eyes and smiled.

"i love you too"

He kissed her before leaving her office and deciding to stop at the nearest Jewellery store.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave's POV

He and Penelope had been in the middle of getting ready when he got a text message from Aaron.

"Im _going to propose tonight, will you and Penelope help me get everything ready?" _

Dave quickly texted back a reply.

"_of course, just tell me what you need done" _

"Penelope!" Dave shouted into the next room.

"Yes my italian stallion" she replied as she walked into the room.

"Read this" he said and handed over his phone with the text message on the screen.

Penelope read over the message and then looked up at him with a huge smile on her face, and handed him his phone again.

"He is so cute" she squeaked.

"Yeah as a button" he said sarcastically "HEY!" he shouted as she swatted him on the arm. He grabbed her arm and brought her against his chest and kissed her. He tangled his hair in her blonde locks and brought her impossibly closed. When she moaned it spurred him on.

Good thing she was wearing a dress. He led her to the bed and helped her sit on the edge of the bed where he bunched her skirt up in his hand and held it at her thigh. He began to kiss up her legs before coming to her core and placing a gentle kiss on the rim of her panties.

He then went onto travel back up her body to arch over her before kissing her senseless once more.

"MMmmm.. Sweetie we need to make this quick dinner is in half an hour" Penelope said breathlessly.

"OH don't worry Bella that will be just enough time to make you see stars" he said as he hooked her panties and trailed them down her legs, once they were off he began to ravish her making her moan and scream his name.

She finally fell over the edge and came with a loud moan

"David that was amazing"

"I do aim to please you baby, now we've got to go, get yourself cleaned up and we will finish this later"

"Okay give me 5 minutes"

Just as they got into the car, Dave's phone buzzed. It was Aaron.

_"We are running 10 minutes late, I was wondering if Penelope could try to keep her occupied during dinner while i try to get ready." _Penelope quickly texted back a reply of it would be fine with her and that he could take his time._  
_

Erin's POV

Erin was beginning to get nervous, Penelope and Dave were the first people to know about her and Aaron's relationship and she wasn't sure which way they had took it and she was a bit anxious to see their reaction to them acting as a couple outside of the office.

She began to doubt her whole appearance, it was like she was getting ready for a first date all over again. What Ifs began to circle around in her head 'what if Aaron realises I'm to old for him, what if he finds me unattractive, what if the team doesn't react well and he begins to question their relationship?'

"What are you thinking about?" Said a deep voice from behind her. She looked into the long mirror and saw Aaron standing there.

"Nothing" she replied.

"Its a good thing I dont believe you, are you nervous about tonight?"

"Yes but it wasnt just that" she turned to face him and he looked at her waiting for her to continue. "i was thinking that when we tell the team that you would finally realise im not the right person for you and that im too old..."

She was caught short as Aaron took her into his arms and kissed her.

When he finally let go of her, he stood back and looked into her eyes.

"You are a beautiful, strong, intelligent woman and i would never think of you as being to old for me. I love you and i always will for as long as you'll have me "

They had told eachother that they loved eachother before, but this time it was different because he had said such sweet words before it that it was confirmed that he truly loved her and she loved him.

"i love you too, and with words like that ill never let you leave"

"That was the plan, now come on we've got to go or we will be late" he said.

He cupped her face and kissed her again, but this time she wrapped her arms around his arms and deepened the kiss. Aaron was starting to lean further into her when she let go of him and began walking downstairs.

**please feel free to R&R.. Just too let you all know there may not be another update again for ages after the next chapter, got exams to prepare for i will try to get the next chapter up as soon as i can :) thanks for reading **


End file.
